


A Love Poem

by greenlock



Series: All Jacky Stories [31]
Category: The Wandering Earth - Cixin Liu, 流浪地球
Genre: Jacky Wu - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Other, Wu Jing
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 17:54:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17792036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenlock/pseuds/greenlock
Summary: Title：A Love Poem（一首爱情诗）Summary：老马在太空谈情说爱，他妻子其实都知道。刘培强在太空求个纾解，Moss也都知道。Notes：老马的演员自己提供的梗。超速警告，不喜勿入。





	A Love Poem

“怕什么，它不具备摄录存储长视频的功能。”  
——是的。  
Moss不具备摄录存储长视频的功能。它可分析、鉴别视频图像，然而独不可以保存。  
它可以分析、推测、选择、规划、展望。  
拥有现在与未来，但回忆——Moss作为流浪地球时代的超级计算机，它没有相关设置，它不被允许。  
回忆对空间站肩负的任务来说，是浪费资源的事情。  
所以，当马卡洛夫中校说出那句话的时候，Moss通过分析，推测选择出最佳的处理方案，这方案即是，保持沉默。  
在他的对面，俄罗斯人把刘培强翻了个身，以避免他继续对着Moss闪烁的“红眼”，无法集中精神应付接下来的事。  
“只是一个灯而已。”马卡洛夫中校满不在乎地吹了声口哨，刘的睡裤远比制服柔软温驯，轻轻一扯它就滑落下来，露出亚裔男人皮肤细滑的双腿。  
他的手拍打在上面，发出规律又淫亵的短促声响。他嘀嘀咕咕地说着些俄文俚语，而刘，刘只是受着，几乎毫无声响。  
“两个灯，一个是摄录，一个是音频。”刘培强突然开口，仿佛是抗议地提高了喉音，“Moss会看也会说，它——”  
他的声音断绝了。他像被人掐死了。摄像头能录入的角度，看不到马卡洛夫是不是折断了他的脖子。  
但这当然没有。只是俄罗斯人进入他的方式过于突兀，有些粗暴。这些实际的操作，Moss可以根据已知的前例推断知道。  
刘被疼痛与羞耻摁住了声带，他叫不出来。

这事不是头一次。  
这种事在空间站启动以来的十多年里，也根本不是个例。  
人总是人。有人的地方，就有隐秘中的情事萌发。在这个舱里，或者那个舱内，远离尘嚣的地方，渐渐滋生出另一个独立的尘世，一个小世界。  
人们互相接触、感觉，有时相爱。有时不一定相爱，他们也会直截了当地选择情交。  
刘培强起初是不愿意的，语音上来说，他明确拒绝过许多人、许多次，男人和女人都有。监控能捕捉到这些，只是无法作为“资料”精准记录下来。  
从人类的自己定义来讲，因为不能全盘保存，只能作为简明的记事写下提示，这本身就更接近了人类看待回忆的样子。  
……当时千头万绪，留下片语只言。  
逻辑上判断，刘培强拒绝或接受性方面的邀请，其实都有充分的理由。他是鳏夫，没有现存婚姻关系。他的身体健康，行为稳定。他在地上没有情人，在天上也没有。他如今连个固定能双向沟通的人类对象都没有。  
流浪地球计划，随时可能趋于失败。他的工作和寄托，随时化作乌有。他做任何符合理性或不合规矩的事，都只是单一样本的随机选择。  
刘才是没有道德桎梏的那一个，他需要时可以接受任何人的示好。唯独不该是马卡洛夫中校。

“我太太知道。”  
俄罗斯人操他的时候很爱说这些。他的情感与交往常是混乱的，刘却并不是，可他插入刘的身体时，总爱念叨这些会让清醒的人痛苦的事实。  
这种时候刘培强极少聊天。他不接话、也不回答。有时他会呻吟几声，很短促，大多是用了力气，悉数压在喉咙深处。  
“她不怪我。她不知道是你，她只是很轻易就问我，是不是在太空里做了这种事。我说是，她说，‘噢。’……没有了，她没有责备我的意思，而且她不想知道更多。”马卡洛夫说。  
刘培强被他压覆在身体的下面，他絮絮叨叨的时候，撞击的频率一度降低下来，他扭动着身体，本来就不流通的空气中充满了雄麝气息。  
他完全知道Moss在他的身后，可又如何？它看得到而不能记录，它看得到而选择沉默无语。  
他们大约当它是一个器物、一台工具，实际并不能理解这其中由它主观选择造就的“默许”。  
马卡洛夫缓慢地充分地晃动他的腰，细密地折磨一个亚洲人轻易不愿绽开的、羞涩发烫的黏膜，在他的身下，刘培强终于发出了一声嘶吼。  
这是有具体内容的言语，有信息点，不是耽于生理快乐或软弱的悲鸣。他吼道：快点！你想等到哈丹曼回来吗？  
“他去查主控，没那么快。”马卡洛夫也是不诚实的，他立刻就加快了。那种肉体拍击肉体的声音，肆无忌惮充满了整个狭间。  
刘的床窄且低矮，他始终没有办法很舒适地趴着。当马卡洛夫加大马力的时候，他的沉默选择也一霎失效了，他哭叫起来，一声声拖着连绵的、示弱的音尾。  
这比他自己弄要快得多，他的室友很快就把他送到了峰顶上，然后又有持续很久的厮磨，足够到他死在那密集又反复的高潮之中。他被浪头打了，几乎溺死，到被人松开喘得上气，也还是找不回自己爬起来拉上裤子的力气。  
马卡洛夫帮了他一把，把他拽起来了。马卡洛夫仍是个混蛋，他毫无羞耻心地，将刘培强搂在怀里，不怀好意地，把他“搁置”在自己刚刚疲软下去的零部件上。  
“你喜欢吗，刘？”至少他的笑容是满意的，也是诚挚的。他这个人几乎没有另一种的笑，发出连续笑声的幅值和频率都很固定。  
刘培强倚在他身上，攥着他的一只手。刘的肌肉完全是松懈的。不倚靠药物或休眠气体时，他的睡眠很成问题，适当的发泄行为或许能改善这项生理痼疾，缓解失眠，提升他实际的工作效率。  
至少，Moss能为他找到这样一个参考理由。它很说得过去。  
俄罗斯人亲吻刘的脸，他没有拒绝。这个吻划擦过面颊，开始向无声翕张着的嘴唇进发。  
他没有吻到刘培强的嘴。刘的身体就在这时忽然挺了起来，他用一种温文平静的语调吩咐他的室友道：穿好裤子吧。哈丹曼随时回来。我不想他也知道。  
从他的音频可测知，他的呼吸与心率已渐趋平复。他当是，已经调整过脑内程序。他把这事完全归为生理性的关系，他的理性飘在其上，甚至与Moss站在一起。  
他们一同看着。

马卡洛夫离开舱室以后，刘培强坐在床上。  
他有一个意味不明的行为是，两次试着伸手去取清洁用具。马卡洛夫仍在的时候，他俩一道做过清理的工作，甚至连皱巴巴的床单都已完全抚平，不留痕迹。  
两次，刘伸出手，又缩回手去。终于他意识到这很多余。他的手在空气中停下来，他扭过头看着窗外。  
木星在那窗外，依然很遥远。在未来的日子里，它会变得越来越大。  
“Moss，跟我说句话。”刘培强转过头来，“让我知道你还在那儿。”  
他没有要求与亲属建立双向通信。在这个时刻，他的做法这是符合取样推测的大概率选择。  
很理智。  
指令既达，它发起了响应。  
“刘培强中校。”音频进程上线，轴承启动，Moss低下了它的脸，“请指示。”  
“你不能记得这些事，对吗？”刘培强道，“将来我离开以后，你会忘记这些事。”  
只需要几次案例比对，就能判断出这不是在提问。刘培强只是想要它说话。  
他想要建立某种双向通信连接罢了。  
可能他倾向的是马卡洛夫不大擅长的那种。  
那机器嘶嘶作响，机械臂将它乳白色的终端递向“更接近”的前方。  
是很近了，有些拟生态的亲呢感，刘培强微笑着站起来，抬手在它的“下巴”上摸了一下。  
仿佛这个终端是因此被取悦的，仿佛它是一只狗或一只猫。  
“嗯？”他的腿脚还有些发重，他的动作不甚灵活。但是，他算是尽量亲切地给了个靠近的动作，并且从鼻腔里细细地哼出声来。  
音频装置闪烁着光芒，恢弘的数据库浩瀚如海，主机作为它的守护者与看门人，足可有千亿文句，作为拷贝，以完善接下来的陈辞。  
Moss的检索速度是非凡的。没有迟疑，它立刻发出声音，做出回应。  
“中校，如果你因失去了太阳而流泪，那么你也将失去群星了。”  
它说。

 

Fin.


End file.
